Pieces of the Fallen Angel
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Reposted with corrections On the way to Battle City Marik's childhood memories pop up. Marik's POV.
1. Tears of a Child

Peggi-Hi everyone.  
  
Everyone-Hi Peggi!  
  
Peggi-I was reading over this and I realized how COMPLETELY inaccurate some of this info really was so I kinda re-did some of it. . . Hmm.well, this is my first ever angst ficcy, so I hope it will be good. I decided to write it cuz when I was searching around for Marik fics I realized that there weren't very many Marik POV angst fics that really related to the actual plot line. Well, I got most of my info from the mangas my friends own, so not all of this may be accurate. It starts off as an along the lines of the show story, but later, like when he's in Battle City, is totally made up. I don't know the results of Battle City, and I'm making up my own story line. So don't flame me if any info is wrong. . .plus you must keep in mind that I watch the annoying dubbed American version. Well, anywayz, I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Pegsi-That was a rather long paragraph.  
  
Peggi-Yeah. I know. But this is my first ficcy that is actually dedicated to specific characters. Especially Marik!  
  
Marik-I have my own ficcy? YAY!!!!!  
  
Seto-How come I don't get my own fic?  
  
Peggi-Cuz I don't like you. Well, please review. I really wanna know what you think.  
  
~*~  
  
Ishizu (one of these days, you darned American dubbers) ran as quickly as she could. The pleas from her younger brother could be heard throughout the whole entire house. The young girl approached her mother.  
  
Ishizu-Mother! Mother! Come quick! (A/N: for the records, Marik's mother died during childbirth but I decided to bring her to life for this fic. . .)  
  
Ishizu led Mrs. Ishtar to the room where her younger brother was. Her other brother was trying to keep their father from the smaller boy. Suddenly, Mr. Ishtar's blade met the ten year old's body.  
  
*Hours Later*  
  
Marik didn't move, for the pain was too strong. His salty tears helped the blood stain his clothes. He had just woken up. He hadn't actually fallen asleep, it was the pain that caused him to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Ishizu walked in. Tears filled her eyes when she saw her baby brother lying helplessly on the bed.  
  
Marik-What has he done to me?  
  
Ishizu-Oh Marik. You do know that he loves us. It's just that...  
  
Marik-TELL ME WHAT HE HAS DONE!!!!!  
  
Ishizu-Please don't yell at me.  
  
Marik-I'm sorry.  
  
Ishizu-He has comepleted the ritual. . .carved pictures of duel monsters and symbols into your back..I'm..I'm so sorry.  
  
She then left Marik to rest.  
  
*Sometime Later*  
  
Marik had just met him, and already he was annoyed by his presence.  
  
Marik-Didn't you say your name was Shadi?  
  
Shadi-Yes, for the third time.  
  
Marik was getting frustrated by Shadi's rudeness. Hadn't he been through enough?  
  
Shadi-I know you do not want to believe me, but it is true.  
  
Marik-So you're trying to tell me that it was the will of the Pharroh for me to go through all of this pain?  
  
Shadi-Ah, finally you understand.  
  
Marik-Then if it is true, the Pharroh must pay.  
  
Shadi left Marik to contemplate what he would do to the Pharroh.  
  
*Not too long before Marik met Shadi*  
  
It hadn't been too long since Mr. Ishtar had carved the markings into Marik's back. The pain of it all had created an alter ego whom Marik called his "Yami", meaning darker half. Only days before, Yami Marik had murdered Marik's father. And to make matters even worse, Shadi had informed Marik that the pharroh was actually the one who's will it was for his father to be killed.  
  
*Flash-forward to Battle City*  
  
As the mist from the water cooled his face off, Marik clung to the millennium Rod. He could see the city straight ahead.  
  
/Have I done the right thing? After all, he did cause the death of my father. But should I be doing this? I'm risking a lot. I'm even putting my older sister on the line. But there's no turning back now./  
  
Suddenly a random childhood memory entered Marik's mind. He cringed as he thought of it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bully #1-Get up and quit crying!  
  
Bully #2-Yeah! Baby!  
  
The two bullies continued to taunt the frail-bodied six year old. The mall child had been beaten by the older boys. His father had come home from the market when they first began to beat him up, but when he noticed that the small boy was crying from the pain he ignored it and just walked on by.  
  
Marik-P..Please d.don't hurt m.me!  
  
Bully #2-We wont' hurt'cha.  
  
Bully #1-Much!  
  
Just then his older brother and sister ran up to him.  
  
Ishizu-Marik!  
  
Rishid-YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, YOU CREEPS!!!  
  
Although Rishid wasn't too much older than Marik he could still intimidate the bullies who picked on him. Finally Rishid and Ishizu were able to chase off the two bullies. Rishid pulled his brother off the ground and Ishizu helped brush the dirt off of the still crying six year old.  
  
Rishid-Everything will be okay.  
  
The two carried Marik inside to finish cleaning him up.  
  
*End Flash-Back*  
  
A tear rolled down Marik's cheek from the pain of the memory.  
  
/Well, perhaps involving my older siblings isn't right. But if they get involved, it's their decision./  
  
Just then, another childhood memory popped into his mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Marik had just turned seven, and instead of celebrating, he spent his day worrying about Ishizu and Rishid. He had been doing his assigned chores, and while he was washing the dinner plates in the wash tub outside, he dropped one of them into the stack and had broken two and cracked a third. When his father began yelling at him and smacking him, Ishizu and Rishid lied and told their father that "they were teasing him and they took one of the plates from him, and when he tried to grab it back it dropped into the stack of the others" So now Marik had to listen to their father's wrath, only he wasn't the one receiving it. His brother and sister were in the next room getting blamed for what he had done.  
  
/They must really care about me if they'd let dad get mad at them for me./  
  
A few minutes later Ishizu came out crying and Rishid, if he wasn't so strong and brave, would have been crying also.  
  
*End Flash-Back*  
  
Marik's grip on the millennium rod loosened quite a bit.  
  
/Why did it come to this? Why did that stupid Pharroh have to ruin everything?/  
  
Marik began to question his whole "invade battle city" idea.  
  
/What am I doing? Is what I'm doing the right thing? What if it wasn't really Pharroh Yami's intention for my father to be killed? And if he wins, who's to say he won't kill me?/  
  
Over a thousand thoughts rolled through Marik Ishtar's mind. "The quiet one had just played Marik's Egyptian God card, so Marik returned his thoughts to the duel. As he thought of the death of his father, more and more anger filled him until he could barely stand it. As the fiery debate of 'Doing the right thing' roared on inside of him, Yami Marik immerged from inside, completely consuming Marik.  
  
The duelists' at battle city were about to be in the presence of an evil spirit. While they happily dueled, cried over past losses, and gloated about wins made hours ago, one stood to the side. Sensing something was terribly wrong, the shadowy figure headed to the peer. Someone un-welcomed was about to arrive at the Battle City tournaments.  
  
~*~  
  
Peggi-I dedicated that chapter to Goddess of Light, Shine Pegasus, and sakuuya. Friends and reviewers make typing these ficcies worth while!  
  
Bakura-Okay, okay. Enough with the d*** mushy stuff. Why did you have to end with another %^#@%! Cliffy?  
  
Peggi-Dunno. Well, one it was really long and I'm tired of typing, and also, I get amusement from my reviewers who hate the cliffhangers. . .especially sakuuya.  
  
All-*sigh from frustration*  
  
Peggi-Hmm. . .well, I hope that chapter was good. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Please review, cuz I really want to know how it was. Well, I think that's all the annoying conversation segments the readers can put up with for one chapter. BYE!!!!!  
  
Audience-*sits there happily with ear muffs on to drown out my nonsense* 


	2. Like a note, but it's an actual chapter!

Peggi-This is just Peggi here. Sorry I haven't updated recently.  
  
James-You haven't updated ANY of you ficcies recently.  
  
Peggi-You know what? Shaddup!  
  
Marik-Aren't you the pleasant one tonight?  
  
Peggi-Yes. *big fake commercial smile*  
  
Pegsi-Aren't you going to tell them WHY you haven't updated in forever?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, we have company from out of state right now, my four cousins, and I've been really busy. *pant pant* somebody else continue for me!  
  
Seto-Okay.  
  
Peggi-NOT YOU SEDO KEEBA!  
  
Seto-O.O  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . . someone important  
  
Tea-Like me?  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Tea-Okay. And as of July 2nd, Peggi will be in Las Cruces with two of her cousins. So updating will be almost impossible.  
  
Peggi-I won't have much computer access, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I actually feel truly terrible!  
  
Malik-(yami marik)So basically she won't be working on ANY of her fics for a while.  
  
Marik-And needless to say, some of her readers are going to want to kill her.  
  
Peggi-So, instead of just getting to the point and shutting up, I'm going to get to the point and then type in a bunch of nonsense. So, here begins the strangeness of 'The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar and The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea (short) Anzu (and) Wheeler (sweet). . . uh. . .dun ask!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own anything! ANYTHING!  
  
Peggi-*snaps fingers and the E.D.D. (evil disclaimed dress) appears out of nowhere)  
  
E.D.D-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is badly mauled* OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . .  
  
Every author/authoress in existence-^________________^  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-Go Peggi!  
  
Nick-Poor disclaimer. I feel sorry for it.  
  
All authoresses minus Peggi-*give evil death glare*  
  
Peggi-I'd feel more sorry for me, if I were you.  
  
Nick-*who hasn't noticed the evil glares yet* How come?  
  
Peggi-*points to authoresses*  
  
Nick-*runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peggi-Oh! Idea! Since I won't be updating ANY of my fics, and this is going to be posted for ALL of my fics, I'll add in a little bit of everything to make up for it. . . that made no sense. . .I don't know what I meant.  
  
Tea-I do! So it's okay!  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Marik-That didn't make sense to me, but whatever you wanna do. . . this IS your fic. . . I think.  
  
Peggi-It is. Now, for 'Attack of the Yamis' I got a request from Mistress of goth, Kenzie, and Annoying one to join in, here goes!  
  
Kenzie, Mistress of goth, and Annoying One are on the computer (actually, Annoying One is bothering Adelianna who is adding another chappie to 'Desert Rose' just cuz I said so!) and suddenly, they are transported to a haunted mansion where Weevil is a zombie and uh. . .well, since I don't wanna spoil anything from any fics, most of the info I'll give for each fic is inaccurate to the fics plot line, kay?  
  
All-Kay.  
  
Peggi-Kay.  
  
Mistress of goth-Should I even ask where we are?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no.  
  
Kenzie-And who are you?  
  
Peggi-Peggi! And I'm speciaful!  
  
All-Um. . . okay.  
  
Marik-She's a little weird.  
  
Sophi-A LITTLE weird?  
  
Bakura-She's not weird at all. She's a psychopathic lunatic who doesn't deserve to live. . . and I'm a fool who just said that outloud in front of the psychopathic lunatic who just so happens to have Millennium Items AND authoress powers *gulp* *runs away while E.D.D is after him*  
  
All-*pull out bag of popcorn*  
  
Annoying One-I love a good teen slasher movie. Especially when the teen being slashed isn't acting, and it's not a movie, it's real life.  
  
Peggi-It's a good thing Bakura can't die. . .if he could, I would be mauled by a LOT of fangirls out there. . .and just for the records, I like everyone in the show. . . 'cept maybe Sedo Keeba, Eevil Weevil, and Keith. . . I just like to mess with everyone.  
  
Bakura-*limps back covered with scratches and bruises and looks like he was run over with a semi-truck* MESS WITH US? YOU CALL THIS MESSING WITH US?!  
  
Malik-She could have done worse. . .TRUST me.  
  
Bakura-I hate you Peggi. I really do.  
  
Peggi-*just giggles*  
  
Kenzie-Um. . .HELLO! US!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. I'm Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar.  
  
Annoying One-I'm annoying. I'm the Annoying one. Do you know where the Evil One is?  
  
Peggi-Um. . . oh yeah! I borrowed him for a while to give your sister a break. I can always use an extra prisoner. . . I mean guest to torture. . . I mean hang out with.  
  
Evil One-*runs into room* Ah! It's Peggi!  
  
Peggi-How'd you get out?  
  
Evil One-She. . . made. . .me. . . watch. . . *gasp* Funny Bunny!  
  
Loud music-*is heard from somewhere in the room*  
  
Pegsi-Funny Bunny!? Where?!  
  
Peggi-Yal need to leave now. . .well, Kenzie, Evil One, Annoying One, and Mistress of goth, cuz I'll need you for later in my 'Attack of the Yamis' ficcy.  
  
Marik-That is IF you ever decide to update.  
  
All-*glare at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*looks down, trying to look ashamed*  
  
Not Needed for Now People-*magically disappear*  
  
Peggi-I'm running out of plot for this note.  
  
Ghost from T.N.T.D-When do I appear in the fic?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .within the next couple o' chappies.  
  
Weevil-Why am I a zombie?  
  
Peggi-Cuz you're dead.  
  
Weevil-So why did I have to turn into a zombie?  
  
Peggi-*can't think of a good enough reason* cuz it's part of the plot?. . .  
  
Tea-You always say that to me when I ask something you can't answer.  
  
Peggi-shut up! Lemme alone!  
  
Marik-*is reading my e-mails* Um. . .the hottest thing since the invention of the sun?  
  
Peggi-Shut up Maru-Chan.  
  
James-Did you know your signature for your e-mails is REALLY long?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
James-I dunno.  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .just since I'm trying to waste space (sound familiar, Tea?) here's my e-mail siggie:  
  
Lotz o' Love, The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar (And the Insane Authoress' Intern, Tea *short* Anzu *and* Wheeler *sweet* AKA, tiffany thoms)  
  
This is the rather boring and log signature of the demented authoress Peggi J. Crawford, the obsessed Pegasus and Marik fangirl and the #1 Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. And I'm on a sugar high right now...which isn't different from any other time...but I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Marik-Why would they want to know that?  
  
Cuz this is my stupid signature and they will like whatever I tell them to like.  
  
Pegasus-You do realize that you can only boss the people in your fics around, don't you?  
  
Person reading this signature-Apparently she can control readers now.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil villain laugh you b****!  
  
Yugi-He's the King of Games!  
  
All-Yugioh!  
  
Yugi-King of Games!  
  
Ryou-*reads what we have written so far* Um...Peggi, Bakura cussed...well, actually he said b with a bunch of stars after it, but that's a cencored cuss word.  
  
*slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tattle tale...  
  
Ryou-^_^  
  
Pegasus-Was this supposed to be a signature?  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
Pegasus-I was just wonderin' cuz this is the longest signature I've ever seen.  
  
Yup!!!!!!!!!!!! I do everything in fanfics nowadays! e-mails, letters, signatures, homework...my math teacher gets very confused, but he likes to read my fanfics on the back of my papers but he told me not to make them so long i have to staple an extra paper to the back. but he has told me that he reads them and that i should be in the writing club. Then he gave me $3,000,000 and I now live in Japan in Kazuki Takahashi's house with all of my favorite YGO people.  
  
All-.....  
  
Marik-You live in your own little world, don't you?  
  
Yup! But it's okay. they know me there.  
  
All-Facefault.  
  
Joey-Oh brother.  
  
Tea-You said it, Joey.  
  
Joey-Said what?  
  
Tea-Never mind. Let's just finish this pizza so we can break our 'eating the world's most pizzas in one hour' record.  
  
Joey-KAY!  
  
Joey & Tea-*continue to eat pizza*  
  
Well, I'm outa stuffs to say, so bye readers!!!!!  
  
Readers-FREEDOM!!!!!!!!*all run away from the insane authoress Peggi J. Crawford*  
  
The End...or is it?... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...etc...  
  
All Readers reading this ficcy-*are either asleep or VERY bored*  
  
Peggi-Well, I'd better end this now before I kill someone of boredom. . .then there will be BAD law suits! Well, bye! 


End file.
